


Strawberries for Butt Plugs

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes one look at the screen and makes a mental calculation of what Sam possibly thinks vs what Sam probably <i>knows</i> and what Sam can definitively <i><b>prove</b>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries for Butt Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/profile)[**ratherastory**](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/)'s [Crack comment meme](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/68186.html). [](http://zekkass.livejournal.com/profile)[**zekkass**](http://zekkass.livejournal.com/) prompted _Gabriel is a BNF of the Supernatural books fandom, and he's the reason for the first kinkmeme of said fandom. Sam, ah, runs into this kinkmeme at one point._ [HERE](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/68186.html?thread=1640794#t1640794) originally.

  
"Gabriel? What the hell is this?"

Gabriel would like to say that he looked up and saw his gorgeous, drop-dead boyfriend in a maid's outfit/playgirl suit/ dressed up as a cop etc, but that would be lying. And while Gabriel is _not_ above lying (for a good cause, or chocolate- which _is_ a good cause), lying when Sammy is wearing That Look has gotten him banished from the bedroom for _weeks_ before.

And when a Winchester says 'NO', they mean it.

"What's what, Sam?" Gabriel has to stop himself from adding '-my' to the end of his lover's name; nothing gets his Sam so riled as he does when he thinks you're patronizing him when he's pissed.

" _This_."

And Sam's laptop goes down in front of him (Gabriel has to move his chocolate lacework art and would glare at Sam were it not for That Look) with a solid thunk. Gabriel takes one look at the screen and makes a mental calculation of what Sam possibly thinks vs. what Sam probably _knows_ and what Sam can definitively _**prove**_.

Massive supercomputer that his brain is- His odds are not good.

Because right now the page reads 'One Hell of a Height Difference: A Sam/Gabriel Kink Meme'. There's even an adorable illustration of him standing on the staircase of the university where he first met the Winchesters, Sam staring adorably down at him in confusion. The confusion probably comes from the pair of handcuffs 'he's' holding.

But Gabriel has no idea. Really, scout's honor.

He never made that community (the header reads 'Sam/Gabriel- Of Ultimate Destiny'. Which isn't as sappy as you'd think; it involves this really cool song with Chuck Norris...) He has No Idea what a 'Kink Meme' is. Because if he did, he would be wondering why a prompt by one 'lollypopluvr49' hadn't been filled yet. It has handcuffs and chocolate sauce and rimming and everything.

But Sam has That Look. So he totally has no idea what that page is.

His hand twitches towards the 'delete' button though, when he catches sight of a 'Gabriel/Sam/Lucifer- DP, wing!kink' prompt. Because, really. That's like, disgusting. Lucifer's his _brother_. And he will forever curse the prophet for _including_ that little episode with Luci and Sam in the whole dream-with-Jessica thing.

Ew. Thanks for making the possibility of incest canon, Prophet. Way to get the fangirls.

" _Gabriel_ ," Sam looks about ready to spit fire.

Gabriel looks straight at Sam and says, completely honestly, "I have no idea what this is about."

Because he doesn't. Sam never seemed to mind them having sex on the set of that porno. Or in the fountain in Times Square.

And half the really (no, seriously amazingly) good ideas he'd tried out with Sam had been, at one time or another, a prompt on ~~his~~ that kink meme (fangirls are amazingly kinky, horny little fucks).

Which he totally didn't make.

Just, you know, FYI.

Sam loses That Look, looking more annoyed, put upon and slightly petulant- and that? That's a look that Gabriel can work with.

He stands up, fingers tapping the space bar twice inconspicuously as he does. Glancing at the laptop, he grins mentally before going up on his toes to kiss Sam lightly.

"I'm sorry people are writing porn about us," he smiles gently at Sam, hoping to go for that 'you're so cute and I'm ridiculously in love with you' smile. Rather than, you know, 'I just found a really awesome prompt that I'm dying to know if is physically possible' with a side of 'I'm gonna eat you alive'.

"You are?" Annoyed is going on the way-side and puppy-dog is coming in with a side of 'Aren't I adorable? Don't you want to pet me?'

"Yep," _'Sorry' that they're writing so slow, and I can't just share this magical orgasmatron with you openly because I think you'd laugh your ass off at the one with us pulling the pranks on our brothers_.

Sammy can be such a prude sometimes.

"Can I make it up to you?"

His Sam does that delicious little growly purr thing against the base of his throat and Gabriel has to glance back down at the screen, because he completely forgot the prompt there for a second.

As Sam tumbles into bed with him, mouth latched to the junction between Gabriel's jaw and throat, he wonders how likely it will be that Sam finds ~~his~~ that page again.

And, if he does, how much trouble Gabriel would be in for filling the 'Sam/Gabriel - Castiel's tie, strawberries for butt plugs, whipping cream lube and fisting' prompt.


End file.
